


Light 'Em Up

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Just Roll With It, arya has some psychic ability that got her in this trouble in first place, motorcycles and shit, things get blown up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blowing things up and being chased by the army wasn't exactly Arya's idea for a first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light 'Em Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! So here, have a drabble. It is inspired by 1-800-where-r-you. Y'all should go and read that book, it's really fun.
> 
> I really couldn't resist, the helicopter part was too good.
> 
> For the note: Arya is 17 Gendry is 21. Drama ensues natuerlich.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and sorry if there are any mistakes!

Arya Stark thought she was a pretty normal teenage girl. Well, as normal you are gonna get when you get hit by lightning and get psychic powers that makes you know the exact location of people all over the world. No biggie. It was supposed to be great, like finding missing kids and reuniting them with their families, that was nice. Except when it wasn’t. When those kids had reasons to run away from their families. Like, Weasel. Weasel whose mother ‘kiddnapped’ her to get both of them away from an abusive father. Arya didn’t know that at the moment, so when she found out Arya really started doubting it was such a good thing anymore. Especially when the secret services wanted her to find people. It was a big nuh uh. Arya had bigger worries than some secret agents making pouty faces at her cause she didn’t want to find the people they wanted. Her main worry was Weasel. Arya was so worried she actually sneaked out of the military base she was kept in and searched for the eight years old, who run away again. Arya would know. You know, being hit by lightning and all. And she really wanted to help Weasel, hell she had an elaborated plan for that. But somehow in the mix of a mall and a huge plastic volcano they’ve got caught by some special agents. So they were taken back to the military base and locked in a room. Fucking fantastic. But Gods knew no fucking room will stand in Arya Stark’s way.

“We are gonna get out of here.” Arya assured Weasel.

“And how are we gonna do that?” Weasel said. She was sitting on the floor, resting her chin on her knees.

“Well, with this phone we managed to steal off that agent who came in.” Arya said lifting the phone for Weasel to see.

“Do you know a secret service that opposes this one and has the technology necessary to get us out?” Weasel questioned while looking unimpressed.

Arya's face fell. She didn’t meet such a sassy stubborn little shit since well...herself. She loved this kid.

“No secret services. But I know somebody.” Arya declared starting to deal a number.

‘That asshole better pick up’ 

Arya heard the motorcycle’s rumble about an hour later. She got up from the bed in no time and went to the window. She couldn’t really see him, there was only one guard light and the grates a the window didn’t exactly help. She heard the bike instead. She squinted and finally managed to see him properly. He was driving around, trying to figure out in which building she was in. Arya started banging her fists against the window, but it had no use.

“It’s my father.” Weasel’s voice rang in the room and she looked more scared than Arya ever saw her.

“No, it isn’t. Out there is our ticket out. Now back off, he can’t hear me.”

Arya picked the closest the first aid kit(thankfully they were in an infirmary) and smashed the window with it. Some glass shards ricocheted back, but they didn’t do any big damage. Few little cuts along her arms, but she had worse. Irrelevant cuts or not, the broken window got Gendry’s attention. He turned around and he was there in no time. He threw down his kickstand and took his helmet off.

“Hey.” she said. Gendry came to hear in few steps and held her face through the grates. Her heart skipped a beat as he leaned in. 

“Hey.” he said a breath away. Fucking hell, couldn’t this stubborn idiot just kiss her already?”You okay?” he was still holding her face.

“I had better days.” she admitted which made him smile a little. The he let go of her and cough.

Arya rolled her eyes.

“Are you sure you are okay with this whole thing? You know, helping us escape secret services.” she asked while leaning against the window’s sill. The moon was shining. How romantic. Not.

“Piece of cake. Going against the government is like our hobby.” Gendry shrugged and withdrew from the window.

Arya felt a little stupid that she didn’t notice the rest till now. Well, he brought the whole gang to the party.

“Was that your boyfriend?” Weasel questioned.

‘Ha, I wish’

“No.” 

Weasel seemed ready to put her through an interrogatory, but she was stopped by another person coming to the window. Arya smiled.

“Hey Beric.”

“Little lady.” he greeted while he snaked a chain through the gate.” I think you’ll want to stand back for this.”

“Are these your friends?” Weasel questioned while getting away from the window.

“Sort of.”

Weasel didn’t seem to approve, not that she got the chance to say it out loud. An engine started and the chain rattled then went taunt.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” said Weasel.

Arya shared the opinion though she didn’t say it out loud, this kid was already too worried for her own good, she didn’t need to add. But the bike was making an infernal noise while trying to pull the grate that seemed to be just to well fixed into the concrete of the wall. Weasel squeezed her hand.

“Arya, listen.”

It was hard to notice with the motorcycle engine roaring outside, but she heard it. Keys rattling outside the infirmary door.

Fucking fantastic. They were busted. Not only them, but the guys too. Arya bit her lip. How much could they get for breaking into a military base and trying to get a psychic out? She didn’t have time to think about it. The grate popped out of the window’s still being dragged a little till the biker slammed the brakes. The sound was both horrible and the most lovely thing she ever heard.

“Come on.” Gendry said reaching for her through the gap in the wall.

“Her first.” Arya said pushing Weasel forward.

“That’s not needed, you could have gone first!” Weasel protested, but Gendry already lifted her through the window.

Arya snatched her jacket and put it on, then vaulted through the ex-window, just as the door’s bolt slid back.

It was spring, but the air was chilly and the night was silent. Minus the motorcycle engines. Arya was pretty impressed Gendry’s friends were so fond of her that they’d break the law to get her out of this hellhole. She really appreciated. Weasel on the other hand….

“Are you kidding me?”

“Hey, it’s me and these guys or your dad.” Arya said while handling her a helmet. Weasel snatched the helmet out of her hand and putting it on.

“Alright girlie, you come with me, little lady I think Waters here will be more than glad to pick you.” Beric said while lifting Weasel and putting her in front of him on the bike. 

Arya was putting her own helmet on when an ear-piercing siren began to wail. Some military dudes came to the ex-window-now-gap and screamed for them to stop.

Arya rolled her eyes while hoping on the back of Gendry’s bike and wrapping her arms around him.

“Is that out first date?” she questioned.

Gendry decided to not answer her question and only told her to hang on tight. 

“Halt!” a man’s voice boomed through a megaphone. A jeep was coming towards them with the respective dude barking about how they were on the government propriety and how that’s trespassing and ordered them to turn the engines off. As if.

And then an explosion ripped through the air. There was a ball of red flames rising over the airstrip which made everyone duck. Except Lem and Anguy who high-fived.

“We still got it.” Anguy gloated looking ridiculously happy for causing an explosion.

“What in the Seven Hells was that?” Arya shouted to be heard over all the noise as Gendry accelerated.

“A helicopter. You know, a diversion to distract the enemy.” he shouted back so she’d actually hear what he was saying.

“You’d blow up a helicopter, but you wouldn’t go out with me?” Un-fucking-believable”What’s wrong with you stupid?”

She didn’t get an answer. Gendry sped up and soon they were whipping through the night, with the fire from the airstrip behind. Also the guy with the jeep and megaphone screaming at them to stop. Of course, they didn’t. Actually they accelerated. And Arya adored every second of it. It was what her brother Jon used to call ‘unsafe obsession with speed’. However, it didn’t stop Arya from having her logic on check. And her logic was saying it was a good thing they blew up the helicopter, given almost everybody in the military base was heading towards it now to help put out the fire. Which was good, she wasn’t up to deal with guard with rifles. She wondered how the hell did they get in, though. Certainly not through the main gates which were down. And towards which they were heading with crazy speed. She saw a silhouette appear in front of the gates. Arya recognised him as Colonel stick up his butt, how she and Weasel nicknamed him. They didn’t get the chance to stay to chit chat with him and his two friends with rifles though. Gendry jerked his bike violently….and they were out. Not through the gates, of course, but through the chain link fence that has been very nice cut through. And then, freedom.

Arya laughed. It was crazy, the whole thing was totally crazy and she had a huge adrenaline rush, but Gods, it felt fantastic. The military seemed to give up to go after them, given they couldn’t properly follow through the cornfields and the woods. Another point for blowing up the helicopter. This was probably the best night of her life.

Lady Smallwood however, didn’t seem to agree with her.

“Breaking into a military base? That’s crazy even for you!” she shouted more at Tom than at Beric. Probably the argument would have been longer if Weasel wouldn’t have mentioned she is kind of hungry. Lady Smallwood immediately took upon herself to feed the little girl till she was full. She smiled at the scene, Weasel eating happily while chatting with Lady Smallwood and the Brotherhood laughing and talking about the night like it was the coolest thing ever. Well, it kind of was. 

Acorn Hall was a very nice Inn, rustic and just by the edge of the woods. Arya leant against the wall and inhaled. She loved the smell of the forest.

“You are gonna freeze to death.”

Arya snorted. Seeing he won't get anything else from her, he said:

“It was a cool first date.”

“Aha, so you admit it was a date!” Arya pointed her index at Gendry in an accusing manner.

“Well...okay, maybe.” he admitted crossing his arms.

“You are such a stubborn idiot.” she said coming towards him and mimicking his earlier gesture.” By the way, you left something in the air back the base.” she said then got on her tiptoes to kiss him. Gendry took a step back.

Arya huffed. Why, why did he had to be such a stupid bull?

“Age Arya. It’s illegal.” 

Gods, there we go again. Same stupid argument. Arya wondered if he could see the hot steam coming out of her ears.

“Let me get this shit straight. You infiltrate in a military base, get me out, disobey the orders of the army, blow a fucking helicopter, but the real fucking crime here is kissing me?” Gendry looked at her. He seemed conflicted and she noticed how he clenched his fists.”Gendry.” she said on a softer tone while going reaching for his hand. He exhaled.

“Oh, fuck it!” then he lifted her up and kissed her like it was the last thing he could do while alive. Arya couldn’t help, but smile into the kiss, as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Oh yes, it was the best night ever.


End file.
